Amid the propagation of mobile communication terminals, extending greetings or asking business may be more frequently conducted using a short message service (SMS) in lieu of a voice call. In addition, an increase in data communications using mobile communication terminals may lead to an appearance of various instant message or messenger services. Using an instant message service, images and audio files may be transmitted. It may be important for such an instant message service to secure numerous service subscribers. However, in a situation in which first runners in the service, for example, WhatsApp, Kakao Talk, and Facebook Chat, already dominate the market, it may not be easy for second runners to enter the market. In addition, service competitions among service providers are becoming more intensified to maintain the secured service subscribers or increase the number of service subscribers.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0121835 entitled “game terminal for using a camera and operating method for the same” discloses a game terminal and an operating method of the game terminal that may measure a movement of the game terminal and throw an item based on augmented reality technology.